Broken Hearted
by TillTheSunGoesDown
Summary: Stella loves Charlie, but he is head over heels for Veronica. How will she cope with the fact that he will never love her? Starlie One-Shot
1. Dumb Feelings

**Authors Note~ Oh Wow… I haven't written any new stories in FOREVER! Lol, well don't worry cause one month from today School is OUT!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not any Lemonade Mouth characters!**

* * *

Summer. Hot, dry, fun, did I mention it was hot? Yeah hi there the name is Stella Yamada, yes THE Stella Yamada lead guitarist from the most amazing band ever! Lemonade Mouth. It was early July, school was over! Thank god! Well we had one more year to go, but summer vacation was my time to chill with my band mates. But most importantly my crush. Charlie Delgado. The luscious-haired-drum-god. I know I am not exactly the girly type, but hey I have my moments. Anyway back to my crush, I have liked Charlie ever sense I laid eyes on him in detention, even though he could be a little oblivious and clueless at times he was still cute. I like him, but I am not so sure he has feelings for me.

"Stells? STELLA!" I heard someone yell my name and I jumped up from my sitting position on the public bench in the park. "TACOS!" I yelled and once I was back in reality I say him standing in front of me. "Hey Char…whatcha doing here?" I asked curiously as I sat back down, Charlie imitating my action. "I could ask the same question." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously hippie, what are you doing here. Don't you have a girlfriend…Maria was it?" I tapped my chin not remembering her name correctly. "It's Veronica, and no, I dumped her." Charlie bit his bottom lip. "WOAH! WHAT! WHEN! HOW!" I asked shocked, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel relieved. "Yeah she cheated on me with none other than-"He began and I finished his sentence. "Ray." I scowled, that little clump nugget. "What an ass." I muttered. "Who Ray?" He asked not the least bit surprised. "No Veronica, oh she's gonna hear from me!" I threw my fist into the air, raging. No one breaks my Charlie's heart. Did I just say "my"? Oh gosh get a hold of yourself Yamada."Stells, chill out." Charlie chuckled and rests his hand on my shoulder, I felt my knees go week at his touch, oh how I loved his soft, warm touch. Shaking my head slowly, clearing my head. "No, she is not going to get away with this." I said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "Oh I love you." Charlie chuckled and I froze. "You love me?" I asked cautiously but I still had my signature smirk planted on my face. "Yes I love you, as a best friend." Charlie smiled genuinely. "Of course." I said a bit disappointed, but kept my smile on. Lies. I was heartbroken; know I knew for sure he didn't like me like I liked him.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence I was about to speak up when Charlie's phone buzzed. "Who is it?" Nosy little me asked. "Veronica…she apologized…I have to go see her!" Charlie smiled and my heart broke even more, this is just…fantastic. "Go get her tiger!" I encouraged him. Smiling he got up and began to walk away. "See you later Stells." He called over his shoulder. _"I love you…_" I whispered as he vanished from my sight.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah I am so horrible, it's just one of those tragic one-shot ;)**

**R&R**


	2. Paint Wars and Broken Hearts

Authors Note: Well I got a review asking for me to continue so, me being a kind person, I decided to continue you this One-Shot story. Oh and it's no longer a one shot then :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lemonade Mouth characters and/or any music used unless stated mine. I just own the plot idea and that's all

Another hot, long day was dragging by. And can I say the day dragged by rather slowly, which was crazy since my days fly by in the snap of a finger, but not today. I was in the main office of Mesa High. Why you ask. The reason is because my art teacher, and the principle, Mr.B asked me to paint a mural for the school along with one other student. I wonder who it could be. As long as it wasn't Charlie I was fine. I hadn't seen him since last week when he went back to Veronica. Veronica. That little scum bag, ugh. I H-A-T-E HER! Why would Charlie ever fall for a girl like her? Sure she had a nice and slim body…and she sure didn't have a flat chest, and sure her beautiful blonde hair….sigh let's face it Veronica is way prettier than I am. As I was using a paint roller to cover the wall with the color sky blue, someone had cleared their throat behind me. "What!" I scoffed and turned around on my heel, speak of the devil himself; standing right in front of me was none other than Delgado. "Hey there feisty." He smirked and that's when I noticed he had already begun painting the wall blue along with me. "Hey there pony tails." I retorted and raised an eyebrow at him seeing his long-ish hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. "Hey, it's totally hip right now." He defended himself throwing his hands in front of him, just as he did that the paint brush came flying at me. I had no time to process what as happening, but when I went to duck, it was too late. The paint splattered all over my 'Vegetarian's Rock' custom made t-shirt. I was in pure shock as I looked up to see him attempting to hide his laughter, but he failed misrabley. THIS CALLS FOR WAR!

"AHH! STELLA GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Charlie was in a head lock. "You think that's funny?" I asked and loosened my grip. Big mistake. Because in no time Charlie had me pinned against the floor. By now we were both covered in paint, and our hair were a big mess of purples, reds, blues and my other colors. We looked like human tie-dye t-shirts. "Okay you can get off me now, Charles." I smirked as I called him by his real name. "I was thinking about letting you go, but since you called me Charles, now you are staying right there." He replied with a smirk, and my stomach flipped when I saw how close his face was to mine. "C-charlie…"I stuttered and glance down at his lips and back up into his eyes. "Stella…" He whispered softly as he stared back into my eyes. We both began to lean in and just as I felt his lips begin to touch mine, we were interrupted. "BEAUTIFUL!" A cheery voice of called out and we both broke apart and jumped up standing a good million feet away from each other, okay maybe not but if the school hall was that long I would be very far away from him.

"Oh it's so beautiful kids." gushed over the mural. The wall was painted sky blue and we had painted a bunch of trees and an inch or two above was a glass of lemonade and above that were the words 'When Life Gives You Lemons…You Make Lemonade, Or You Just Make Grape Juice To Confuse Everyone.' Charlie came up with the second part, and honestly it was clever, especially for Charlie.

After bidding our good-byes Charlie and I were on our way home. "So…." Was all I could muster up, the silence was killing me and I wanted to put our kiss…well ALMOST kiss at ease so we could just drop it and go back to our normal ways. When I saw he didn't answer I was about to continue when he interrupted me, "Listen Stella, I shouldn't have did what I did. It was stupid and I am sorry for doing that." He explained and sadly I nodded. "Yeah me too, it was stupid, we were just acting like kids, you know how we are…" choking out a fake chuckle. "I'm happy we can put that behind us." Charlie smirked as he punched my shoulder in a playful manner. "Yeah…Me too." I smirked back, and punched him back softly, but inside, I was crying. Damn you teenage hormones or something like that. After a good minute or so he said he had to go home. "Catch you around, hippy?" Me being Stella, laughed lamely. "Sure will rocker." He replied and I smiled lightly. Sadly, I watched as he ran away, just as he disappeared from my sight, it began to pour. "Really! Sure make me feel even worst." I mumbled and came to a public bench. As I sat down it began to down pour, and that's when I lost it. Tears ran down my cheeks like Niagra Falls. How could I not cry, the boy I was insainely in love with was still going after a girl who was just using him like a tissue! Reluctantly, I stumbled up and trudged my way home.

Opening the door, and closing it with a slam, I hung up my jacket and hung it up in the closet behind the door. Still crying, I shuffled into the living room, grabbed my blue acoustic guitar, with the signature from Taylor Swift, then made my way down to the basement, where I had my very own recording booth. Making sure the door was locked, and ignoring my brothers worried calls I closed the booth door behind me and put on the big pair of headphones then sat on the stool. Music was the only person I had as of right now, and I needed it badly. Taking a deep breath I began strumming,

' _**The day I first met you, you told me you'll never fall in love.**_

_**But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was, but here we are, **_

_**So close yet so far having to pass the test. When will you realize**_

_**Baby I'm not like the rest? Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break.**_

_**I know you're scared it wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to wait. So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Let me give you heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah yeah…**_"

I sang softly and sat still as the thunder boomed loudly above my house. Maybe we weren't meant to be together…


	3. If Only

Author's Note :

Meh: Woosh, a brand new chapter!

Stella: And the crowd goes wild! *Cups hands around her mouth and makes a faint cheering noise*

Meh: You go Stells!

Stella: Woop! Woop! Yo pisa? Do I get to kiss Charlayyyy? *dances around like a maniac*

Meh: Um…sure? Why not?

Stells~

_ "Stella Marie Yamada, do you take Charles Delgado to be your husband?" Father Shabalabadingdong asked. "I do." I said with a toothy grin. "Charles Lee Delgado, do you Take Stella Yamada to be you wife?" Shabalabadingdong asked once more, like if he didn't want to marry me would we still be here you dumbass? Some people now a days. _

"_I do." Replied Charlie in a sexy, husky voice. "Well then, I pronounce you husband and wife." And without any warning, I was being dipped by Charlie and our lips were almost touching when I heard…_

_ "__**DETERMINATE! D-D-DETERMINATE!" **_ I groaned as my hand emerged from under the cover and felt around until it found the source of the music. "What!" I said, grouchily into my cell phone.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." I heard Scott chuckle and I grumbled some colorful words.

"Scott, I am about to hang up and go back to sleep so make it snappy." I growled.

"Geesh you're such a…pretty, pretty girl." He chuckled nervously.

"Nice save Scotty boy." I chuckled.

"So you coming to the music hall or you're just going to dream about Charlie?" He asked.

"I am on my wa-oah what did you say!" I asked, thinking I heard him say "Dream about Charlie".

"Um I love you Stella." And then the line went dead. I gaped at my cell phone and set it back down on the small night stand. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my 'Question Authority' t-shirt, a pair of shorts and my rocker boots then shuffled on into my bathroom. After she had gotten ready, eaten some cereal, she was out the house and on foot to the Music Hall.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Cried Charlie. When Stella walked onto the stage she saw that Olivia and Mo had Charlie pinned to the ground, and Gifford along with Pickett were literally on the ground laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, okay!" He cried once more and Olivia let go of his ear but Mo still sat on him. Next thing Stella knew Mo was the one shouting "Uncle!" She was on Charlies shoulder pounding away at his back.

"Um what's going on?" I asked Olivia who was laughing.

"Charlie said all girls are always moody and well Mo got offended and went at him, I had to join because it looked fun." Olivia giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Delgado, put the girl down." I chuckled and shook my head. Charlie smirked and set her down.

"As you wish madam Yamada." He smiled but I could tell he was up to something.

"What are yo- AH!" I yelped and felt myself being lifted up, next thing I knew I was the one on Charlie's shoulder. "Dude put me down!" I yelled and thrashed around, as I felt my cheeks burn.

"NEVER!" Charlie yelled and walked around with me on his shoulder. I had to admit this was actually pretty fun. "Okay but I like really have to pee, can you take me to the bathroom?" I smirked and felt my feet hit the ground instantly.

"No way, you go by yourself, I am never ever going into a girls bathroom ever again…I live in fear that I will see someone dressed as a toilet again." He said referring to the Halloween bash. I burst out laughing along with the rest of the band. "Like that day was so weird…" Charlie shook his head.

"The part about you being in the girls bathroom or the part that some of the girls mistook you for a girl?" Scott asked and that made us laugh even harder.

"Oh you're one to talk about girls, you basically act like one." Charlie scoffed and Scott snickered, I just sat back and watched, really wishing I had some popcorn on me.

"Oh really how, Mr. I have girl hair." Scott crossed his arms. I watched really wanting more.

"Well you're always flipping out when someone messes up your hair." Charlie pointed out. It's true though. Scott does obsess over his hair a lot, more than Mo does.

"Not true!" Scott shot back. Charlie then walked up to him and messed up his hair on purpose. I tilted my head back and cracked up.

"My hair!" Scott squealed like a girl and that made me and the others laugh even harder.

"Oh gosh, I can't breath!" Wen laughed and that made me laugh even more. It was times like these, I wish we didn't have to grow up.


End file.
